


Sexuality

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [5]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sexuality

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone started to make their way towards the dining room. “Full house today.” Dean nodded, happy to host like Sam was. “I can help serve you.” He went to get Nat a plate. “Relax, have a seat.” He motioned to the table. “What can I get you to drink? Beer, soda, water?”

“Surprise me.” She winked and went to sit by you, hoping things had cooled down. “Hey.” She nudged you lightly.

You looked at her. “Hey.” You nodded. “Having a good time?” You asked, noting how at ease she seemed. 

She nodded. “I like it here.” She said honestly. “The tower is nice. State of the art, comfy...but this? It’s got that home feel to it. Down to earth.”

You nodded, then smirked. “And probably some good dick?” You couldn’t help but laugh as both Steve and Sam choked on their drinks. “I’m an adult, and I will talk like when I want.” You smirked at them as Steve shot you a look. “Not apologizing for you being an old man.” You grinned. “Should we bring you out and find you a pretty lady?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “No, you’re worse than Nat. You’ll find horrible matches for me.” 

Nat chuckled at that. “You don’t tell us your type!” She defended herself. “So, it’ll be a miss until you either do, or we succeed.” She shrugged.

Steve sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” He waved you both off, but looked at you. “And language doesn’t always have to be that vulgar.” He instantly saw the challenge in your look. “Some of us have manners when it comes to how we talk.”

You snorted. “And some of us don’t give a shit on who we impress or don’t impress.” You countered. “Either way, you love me and you know it.”

He sighed and caved instantly. “I suppose so.” He nodded. “For some strange reason.” He shook his head. 

“Because I’m an angel.” You smiled innocently. “Not a real one.” You quickly said to Cas. “It’s a figure of speech.” You looked back towards Steve. “I’m like your super adorable sister that you never knew you truly needed. I keep you young.”

Steve rubbed his face. “Sure you do. Are you sure you’re not giving me more wrinkles?” He chuckled. 

“You are suggesting he is old?” Cas asked. “He looks young to me.” His blue eyes went up and down Steve, making the man blush slightly. “He seems to be about Dean’s age.” 

“Uh, I’m about 100.” Steve shrugged, not really caring to keep track at the moment. 

“I am not that old.” Dean spoke as he sat next to Nat, arm around her chair. 

“Ah.” Cas nodded. “You are still quite young. I am centuries beyond centuries old.” He smiled. 

“Oh, no. Two old men.” You gasped, making Wade giggle. “We should set up an old super person home.” You smirked. “Though it’d just be you two for now.” 

Cas smiled. “I would not mind that.” He smiled at Steve, clearly missing your joke. “Steve seems to be enjoyable company.”

“Thanks. I like your company, too.” Steve nodded. 

“There you go. Bonding already.” You grinned. “Next thing you know you’ll be playing cards and watching Jeopardy.” They both gave you blank looks. “Oh my god, you guys don’t know what jeopardy is?” Your jaw dropped. “What the hell? Everyone knows what that is!” 

Cas looked at you. “I suppose we can research it.” 

Steve nodded. “We can...watch it?” He wasn’t sure if it was watchable. 

“Hey, find your own old best friend.” Dean tossed a piece of bread at Steve with a joking grin. “This one’s been claimed. He’s mine.”

Steve blushed lightly. “Oh, am I overstepping?” He didn’t know the dynamic of their relationship. “I’m sorry.” He looked down at his plate.

You were still getting used to Steve not understanding all the social cues and felt bad. 

Dean felt the same and shook his head. “Nah, man. I was just kidding.” He assured him. “It was a joke. It’s good for Cas to have more friends.”

“Oh.” Steve sat up at that. “Cool.” He smiled softly and focused on his plate. “He seems like a good friend.” 

“He is.” Sam nodded. “You do, too.” He noted. 

“See, it helps to come visit.” Nat smiled at her friend and teammate. “Keeps things fresh.” 

Wade snorted. “Probably a good idea in your line of work. I can imagine things get pretty ripe.” He grinned when you laughed.

“Ripe.” You snorted, slapping his arm. “Good one.” 

Sam smirked at you amusingly. Having you around was proving to be a lightheartedness that was very much needed.

“Luckily we made enough lemon bars.” Dean tickled Nat’s side. “We have a lot.” He added.

She smacked him lightly. “We do, thanks to your doubling of the recipe.” She laughed. 

“Want my other half?” Steve asked Cas, holding out his plate. He found it odd that he didn’t get a plate when everyone else did.

Cas shook his head. “I do not eat.” He informed him. “But, thank you. You’re very kind.” He said truthfully. "Food has no taste to me." 

“Really?” Steve frowned. “Not even the really good food?” The thought of not eating his favorite foods bothered him. "Does it ever annoy you? Does it smell good?" He asked, trying to imagine not eating.

He hummed. “I can smell it, yes. However it does not appeal to me. I do not mind.” He assured. “I do know how to make sandwiches for people though.” He said proudly. "I am quite good."

“I’ll have to try them sometime.” Steve smiled shyly. "Do you have a specialty?" He asked, not paying attention to the looks the pair of them were getting.

“Peanut butter and honey.” He beamed. “You are not allergic, correct?” 

Steve grinned. "Not anymore!" He laughed at Cas's perplexed look. "I used to be really sick. Really...weak. Then I got the serum." 

“Your strength is stunning.” Cas complimented. “No wonder you are a kind person.” He mused. "I would like to hear your story some time." He said honestly, something that he always tried to do.

“I would like to hear yours, too.” Steve smiled. 

You nudged your sister, wondering if she was thinking what you were thinking. She winked at you and nodded, but Wade wasn't quiet about it. "Is this what it's like? Old people foreplay?"

Steve blushed brightly at what Wade was implying and automatically sat back away from Cas. “I can, um... Wash the dishes.” He stood abruptly. “Dinner was delicious, thank you.” He mumbled. 

Cas watched him rush to the wrong room, knowing that wasn’t where the kitchen was. “I don’t understand.” He looked at Wade. “What were you implying that bothered him so much?” He asked, blinking.

Wade fidgeted in his seat. “Uh….” 

Nat sighed, knowing he’d make it more confusing for the angel. “He was implying that the two of you were flirting. Which was perfectly fine. Steve is just shy.” She explained. “Back in ‘his’ time, things were very different. Even after waking up in the ice after 70 years, it’s hard on him. To him, he blinked and the world was very, very different. He’s gotten better, but in some ways, he’s still the shy guy from before the serum.” At least, that was her major theory. You don’t grow up like Steve did and just outgrow that

Cas soaked that in and nodded. “The flirting was not intentional, however I do see how that came across.” He glanced at Wade then back at her. “And if my history is correct, he may be uncomfortable with...my vessel being male?” He asked curiously. His head was tilted ever so slightly. “I, myself, have no gender.” 

“I’m not sure how he feels about that.” Nat said honestly. “How do you feel about that?” she asked, curious.

“I am unsure. I was just pursuing a friendship.” He said honestly. “I am unaware of how I feel.” Anything more than friendship was truly foreign to him.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Nat repeated calmly. “Maybe I’ll talk to him after for you? You seem like you’d be a great friend for him. You’re more like him than anyone on the team, and I think he really needs that.” She told him honestly. 

Cas nodded instantly. “I can do that.” He promised. “I’ll go find him. He went in the wrong direction for the kitchen.” He got up. “Thank you all.” He nodded and went towards Steve’s path. 

* * *

“Was it just me, or did I totally feel them vibing?” You asked once he was gone. “Because that’s what I was feeling.”

“Totally vibing.” Wade agreed. 

“Cas isn’t good at vibing.” Dean nodded. "He's been hit on and didn't notice." He thought back to the many times that had happened and sighed softly.

“Steve’s the same way.” Nat sighed. “That’s why he gets shy when someone points it out.” She looked towards where the two men went. "And in his day… Being gay was illegal."

“That sucks.” Dean sighed. 

“Poor guy. Learned something different that’s okay now.” Sam nodded.

“CAPTAIN AMERICA IS GAY?!” Wade squealed, making everyone look at him as he clapped. “I’m not the only queer one!”

You grinned at him. “You’re so cool.” You giggled, amused with his antics.

“I’d say more like bisexual.” Nat nodded. “But I’m not positive.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I’m sure Tony is just...sexual. Right, Tony?” She chuckled at the look on his face.

He blinked. “I guess...you’re not...wrong?” He arched a brow. “I’ve never thought about it. Wait, are we honestly having a discussion about sexuality because Wade is excited he’s not the only queer?” He asked, amused. Sipping his drink, he chuckled lightly. “Not that I’m opposed.”

“It’s a good topic to discuss with friends.” You grinned. “Safest place, I would think.” You nodded. “What about you, pretty boy?” You looked at Dean. “Which way do you swing?”

He thought for a moment, knocking the table with his knuckles. “I say straight. But curious has crossed my mind. Is that a thing?” He asked. 

You nodded. “Totally. Bi-curious.” You told him. “I had a friend who identified as that for our freshman year in college. Until he got drunk and wound up hooking up with one of his frat brothers. He’s no longer curious, and has a really hot boyfriend.”

He hummed. “I’m cool with that.” He pursed his lips. 

“Things I honestly didn’t know.” Sam mused. “I’m straight myself.”

You grinned. “Awesome. Thanks for sharing guys. I’m happy for you all.” You liked being supportive for the people around you. Even if you barely knew them.”

“And you, dear sister?” Nat smileded. “You didn’t say what you are. You’ve dated, sure, but sometimes you don’t say ‘he’ or ‘she’. You just say ‘they’. So, I’ve never even questioned it.” She admitted. 

After a moment of thought, you shrugged. “Is being attracted to personality a thing?” You asked. “The outside is just kinda like a phone case to me. What you’re working with on the inside is what is important…”

She hummed. “That’s very you.” She agreed. “I like that.” She smiled, giving you a side hug. 

You smiled at that. “What about you?” You glanced at her, curious. Sexality, while not something the pair of you were ‘prudish’ about, didn’t discuss, either. The most you knew was- that she couldn’t have kids either way.

“I’d say bisexual.” She told you honestly. 

“Hot.” Dean smirked, making you and her laugh.

* * *

Cas found Steve and approached softly. “Steve?” He said softly. “Have I offended you?” He sounded slightly worried. "That was not my intention."

Steve glanced up. “Oh, hey Castiel.” He shook his head. “No. You didn’t.” He gave him a soft smile.

Cas nodded. “I’m glad. Was it what Wade said?” He carefully sat. “Natasha explained how things changed in the blink of an eye for you.” He went on. “And pointed out that I’m the most like you. If that helps any.” He wanted to help Steve through whatever was on his mind. 

“It does. I question how I feel sometimes because I feel like I have to have a certain viewpoint.” He started. “And when someone points out something I don’t realize I’m doing...I just question it.” He sighed. 

“That happens to me a lot.” Cas admitted. “I was very different when I met the Winchesters.” He explained. “Being an Angel of the Lord, you can imagine how...looked down upon everything ‘human’ was. I, myself, am discovering new things every day.” He was hoping that letting the other man know that he wasn’t alone would help even a tiny bit. “I feel as though sometimes they make a game of it, actually.”

“Yeah, exactly! Like a joke.” Steve nodded. “As if we don’t know we’re different enough already.” He agreed. “I get that I’m from a different time, but I’ve come a long way.” He licked his lips. “It’s hard being one way for so long, and then being expected to change.” Things like this weren’t even said to the team, because it was such a touchy issue.

Cas nodded. “That is understandable. I applaud you for handling things well.” He said gently. “I also wanted to apologize if I came off as flirtatious without understand your preferences first as Wade suggested.” He said honestly. “As a genderless being, who really does not understand flirting, I’m sorry.” He glanced down. “I just know I enjoy making friends.” His voice was soft. “I do not have many.”

“Oh, Cas.” Steve said sadly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’d really enjoy it if we were friends. I just didn’t know if I had overstepped. I’m not used to being open around someone who is not my teammate.” In fact, he couldn’t really think of anyone he even talked to much outside of the team. “They’re my friends, and family.”

Cas smiled. “Similar experiences, then. May I read your soul?” He asked suddenly. “I will not pry, I just believe you would have a stunning one.” He added. “I’ve learned doing so without asking is considered rude.”

“I appreciate it.” Steve chuckled. “Will it hurt?” 

“Not at all.” He assured him. 


End file.
